new girls
by mica z
Summary: The Sohmas get newcomers under the orders of Akito. What connection do these girls have with Akito? What will the Sohmas do?


It was just another peaceful day at the Sohmas. The usual fighting and bickering between

Kyo and Yuki. Shigure was sitting at the table and drinking a cup of tea with Hatori and Ayame

when there was a knock on the door. Tohru was quick to respond as she was running, " I'll get

it." She answered the door and was surprised to see Momigi, Hiro, Hatsuharo, and nine new

comers standing at the door. " Hello Tohru, how have you been," Momigi responded almost as

soon as the door opened. Tohru smiled and said, " Fine, please come in all of you."

The new comers were all females and they each were as different from each other as the

sun and moon. The tall, blonde one responded to Tohru's invitation, "Thank you very much

Honda- san," as she bowed and then entered as the last one.

Yuki was walking out of the kitchen when the group entered and Kyo was walking at

down the stares. Yuki's eye immediately caught sight of a brown haired girl that was wearing a

traditional kimono and had her hair tied in a bun. He couldn't take his eyes off of her for some

reason.

Kyo's eyes were transfixed upon a black haired girl wearing a shirt that revealed her

stomach and extremely baggy pants that almost covered her shoes, which were beach-fit flip-

flops. He was in absolute shock of her looks.

He began to walk toward the group at the same time as Yuki did. They spoke at the same

time, "Hello." Both of their reactions were to glare at each other then look away from each other

and focus back on the girls.

Almost the entire group responded at once, "Hello!"

Tohru usured everyone to the dinning room. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori stood as they

entered. Tohru pulled up another table so that everyone would have a place to sit and quickly

went to go and make tea for everyone.

The girls found a place to sit and the boys found a way to sit by the girl of their choice.

The table eventually was full of nothing but chatter as they engaged each other in conversation.

Their names were Kirasa, Chiso, Dayna, Zeyna, Coroso, Stires, Cedra, Waynara, and

Fraso. Kirasa was the girl that Kyo was transfixed by. Chiso was the blonde that had thanked

Tohru.She had gotten to talk to Hatori. Dayna had silver hair that came to her waist and was

wearin a tan top that had a dragon shown seamingly climbing up her chest and tan shorts. She

had been captured by Hatsuharo. Zeyna had blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail. She was

talking to Momigi and seemed to be just as kiddish as he. Coroso was the brown haired girl that

Yuki couldn't seem to take his eyes off. Stires had short brown hair and was argue - talking to

Hiro. Cedra had long black hair that she wore loose. She was the only one who was alone.

Waynara had strikingly beautiful white hair and blue eyes. She was talking to Ayame. Fraso had

shot brown hair and was talking to Shigure about writng as she to was an aspiring author.

Tohru came with the tea and sat down next to Kyo and Chiso. She asked why the girls

were here. There was a brief, awkward, silence and then Coroso answered, "we are associates of

Akito and he wishes for us to stay with the Sohma household for a little while. Our house is

going through a brief reconstruction period and we can't stay there."

"Akito has asked me to request that they stay with you, Shigure, as well as Kyo, Yuki,

and Tohru," Hatsuharo added.

"We do not need rooms or anything just a space to sleep," Chiso commented.

Shigure looked to the air in a thoughtful and dreamy manner and replied, " well, I don't

know why I couldn't allow these beautiful women to stay with me."

"I'll fix each of you a place to sleep once I clean up dinner," Tohru spoke in her

hospitable manner.

On that note Kyo and Yuki both stood and quickly glared at each other and then they

turned to face Tohru and said, " I'll fix dinner."

Tohru starred for a moment at them expecting them to lunge at each others throats.

Amazingly they didn't do anything, though Kyo's fists were so tight that his nails could pierce

his skin and he was shaking a bit.

Tohru then smiled awkwardly and replied," O.K., if that's what you both wish to do,

that's fine. Are you sure you guys won't need my help, you'll be fixing dinner for a lot of

people."

Tohru was almost cut off by Kyo's and Yuki's quick and simultaneous response, "no,

I've got it." they were quick to glare at each other once again before they turned there heads

down toward the table.

Ayame smiled affectionately and said," oh, Yuki and Kyo working together for there

beloved Tohru. This is a moment to remember."

Yuki spoke in a soft yet harsh voice to Ayame, "shut up before you become first course."

Shigure interrupted the little dispute by asking, "Haru, Momigi, Hiro, are you planning to

stay for this moment in history?"

"We have to go. Akito is expecting our return," Hatsuharo responded.

"Then I suppose you should go," Shigure continued.

They left and then Yuki and Kyo went to the store to gather dinner. Since the others had

nothing else to do they decided to give the girls their places to stay while they were here. It ended

up being basically nothing but places in the hallway for there bags and a spot on the living room

floor to sleep, as well as a pillow and blanket.

Yuki and Kyo were taking a long time to get the groceries and it was already 3:00p.m. Everyone was getting to know each other better while they were gone and enjoying the time

spent together.

Next will be what Kyo and Yuki will fix to eat and how "peaceful" of a time they will have doing it. Also to be included is what exactly these girls have to do with Akito and what the guys have got planned for the upcoming valentine's day. Hope you'll join me then! ( it will be longer, promise.


End file.
